


The Devil

by SweetlyMischievous



Series: Why not? [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kaito is pissed but not at Shinichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: After missing the forth date this month, Kaito has had enough. It's time for him to teach does pesky criminals a lesson for stealing his Shinichi.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Why not? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	The Devil

Kaito sighed as he checked his wrist watch for the third time this night, it was already half past ten in the evening yet Shinichi was still nowhere in sight. As the magician drummed his fingers on the table, he couldn't help but wonder what was his boyfriend doing but could you blame him? It was their date after all. Well it was supposed to be their date night but with Shinichi being late for two hours and the restaurant closing in less than an hour, he doubted that the detective would make it.

A waiter approached him "Excuse me Sir, would you like to order now?" He asked but Kaito declined, instead asking for his wine glass to be filled once more before the waiter left his table. 

Checking his phone, Kaito takes a sip of wine as he texted where are you to Shinichi's number but just like the other ten texts, there was no answer. So he waited until the waiter approached him again, this time telling him that the restaurant was closing and handing his his bill. With the bill paid, Kaito left the restaurant, feeling disappointed since this was the fourth date that Shinichi was unable to have with him.

As he walked through the streets, the Magician heard the sound of loud panting behind him. So he turns around to see his boyfriend running to him while looking like he just ran 5 kilometer marathon "Shinichi"

"Kaito" The detective panted out as he stopped in front of him "I'm sorry I stood you up, I didn't meet to I was just-"

Kaito cuts him off "Busy on a case? I know Shinichi, why else would you be late by three hours to our date of not because of a case? Or in any of our dates this month" He stated with his tone ice cold, making Shinichi flinch. 

"I'm sorry, Kai" 

The magician sighed "I know you are, look let's just go home and rest, it's been a long day" He turns around, leaving Shinichi to catch up with him. 

Kaito knew he was being childish and unfair but come on? You be stood up by your boyfriend on three dates and let's see how you'd feel? But though he asked like he was mad, he wasn't actually mad at Shinichi after all he was a detective and catching criminals was his job. He was mad at the cursed criminals that keep stealing his boyfriend from him. And oh was he going to make those criminals pay for that. 

As the phantom thief plotted, his boyfriend Shinichi couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for standing him up and with him being the self destructive detective that he is, couldn't help but hate himself for disappointing his lover. 

Mentality berating himself for doing this to Kaito, who he knew, deserves much more than to be stood up just because he got caught up with a stupid case. As his insecurities filled his head, Shinichi clenched his fist, digging his nails in his palm hard enough to draw blood. 

Shinichi waits until they there already inside the gate of his house before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend' waist and buries his head on the other's shoulder "I'm sorry for disappointing you Kaito, I promise it won't happen again" 

Kaito shifts his Shinichi hold to face him "It's okay Shinichi" 

Shinichi shakes his head "I know it's not Kai, this is the four time this month I stood you up"

"Shinichi let's just talk about this in the morning, okay? It's already night and we're both tired, so please just drop this already" _'So I can find those bastard criminals and make them pay'_ Kaito said leaving the last part unsaid as he breaks free from the embrace, unlocking the door to the mansion and locking it behind them.

Shinichi bites his lip, staring at his boyfriend as they climbed up the stairs, deciding to wait until they were already in bed, if Kaito was still willing to share a bed with to apologize "Kai" He called up softly, sitting down on his bed. 

The magician turns to face him "Are you mad at me?" Shinichi asked him "I'm sorry if I missed our date again"

Kaito sighed, sitting beside it "It's okay Shinichi, I'm not mad at you, I understand why you missed our date, I just wish that you at least texted me so I actually ordered there" He pressed a kiss on the other's head before taking out a first aid kid, grabbing the detective's hand and carefully cleans the cuts Shinichi inflicted on himself.

Pressing a kiss on his inner palm "Don't hurt yourself because of me, Shinichi, trust me when I say this I'm not disappointed in you, my darling detective" He pulls the detective on to his lap, trapping him in his warm embrace.

Shinichi releases a shaky breath as he hugs back his boyfriend "I love you Kai" 

"Love you too Shin-chan" Kaito leans away from the hug before pressing his lips against the other's and breaking it minutes after "Now can you tell me what was the case earlier?" 

"It was a serial kidnapper named Tanaka Aki, earlier he kidnapped Ito Yumi and Watanabe Kira, his 25th and 26th victims. I already spoke to the police but still no leads on where he is, the families are really worried since Tanaka has a history of raping his victims before brutally killing them" Shinichi said in a tired voice, it was then Kaito notice just how much that case was bothering his boyfriend. 

"That's enough about that case, 'kay Shin-chan? Now it's time to rest, you can think about that tomorrow" The phantom thief said rubbing a small spot on the other's back to lull him to sleep as he positioned them in the bed. 

The detective hums snuggling closer to his boyfriend until he was pulled into a deep sleep. Kaito looks at the peaceful look on the other face, waiting almost half an hour before standing up from the bed and taking out a black outfit from the closet, complete with back gloves and hat. He pressed a kiss on Shinichi's forehead before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. 

"Botchama?" 

"Jii-chan, I need a favor, I want you to search for someone named Tanaka Aki, his a serial kidnapper" 

"Hai, Botchama" 

There was silence on the other side as Kaito looks at the file of the said kidnapper on Shinichi's work desk "Botchama" The voice on the other side called before stating the details of the kidnapper "Be careful Botchama" 

"Hai Jii-chan" Kaito said before he ends the call, he takes a last look at the sleeping teen before opening the window and starting his search. It was almost an hour later before he arrived at the address given to him by Jii, he takes a quick scan on the outside before opening a window and sneaking in.

The inside of the house looked normal for a kidnapper's house but them again, that was probably the reason why this did looked normal. Kaito pressed his gloved hand against the bed, it was warm indicating that someone had recently laid here. He hums before exiting the room through the door and makes his way to another room but before he reaches that room a scream was heard.

He paused, immediately walking to the source what was down stairs. As he neared a door that he guessed lead to the basement, he heard a door click shut. Kaito sets his hand on the door nob and slow turns it, pushing open the door to see a flight of stair "Shut up! Don't bother screaming you little bitch, no one's ever gonna hear you!" 

The voice of man yelled and a cry of a woman was heard as the sight of two teens, one tied to to a poll and the other pinned down to the round by the man. "I agree to disagree with you, Tanaka Aki-san" Kaito said, drawing the attention of them "You know that's not the proper way to treat a woman, Tanaka-san"

The kidnapper pulled out a gun and points it at him "Who are you and how did you find me?!"

"Help us, please!" The teen tied to the pole yelled as the one pinned beneath the man, crawled away from him, curling into a ball in the corner.

"Don't worry ladies, you'll be back to your families soon enough" Kaito stated flashing them a comforting smile before turning his attention back back to the criminal, who fires at him and Kaito being the phantom thief that he is, dodges the bullet gracefully "Come on Tanaka-san is that the best you can do?" He taunts.

Tanaka grits his teeth, firing more shots at him but just like the first shot, the magician dodges "Now it's my turn" Kaito smirks at him before charging and knocking him out with sleeping gas.

Dusting his hands, Kaito slowly approaches the girl tied to the poll and cuts her free "Are you alright my lady?"

The girl, Ito Yumi, jumps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck with tears running down her cheeks. Kaito hushed her "It's okay my dear, you're safe now, did he touch you?"

Yumi shakes her head "That's good my dear" He turns to the other girl and gestures her to come closer to them "It's okay Watanabe-san, I won't hurt you" He reaches out his hand to her.

Kira inches closer to him, slowly grabbing him hand "Did he...?" Kaito asked her, she shakes his head "N-No, he was about to b-but you came and..." She trails off as she begins to sob "Thank you" 

Kaito coos at her "It's alright my dears, you two are safe, can you stand? We need to get you to the station" They nod, slowly pushing themselves up "W-What about him? What's gonna happen to him?" Kira asked him.

"Don't worry about him, my dears, what's important right now is to get you two to the police station" Kaito said, steering them away from the unconscious kidnapper "I'll deal with him my dears, now go" He opens the door to them.

"A-Are you sure?" Yumi asked him, hesitant to leave him here with the criminal.

Kaito smiles at them, handing them each a white rose "I am, now go" He instructs them.

The two girls accepted the roses before running away from the house and to the closes police station, which was only a few blocks from the house. While back at the kidnapper's house, Kaito locks the door and returns to the basement where the unconscious kidnapper was starting to wake. He pulls out a chair and sits down, watching Tanaka Aki sit up from the ground "You" He growls.

"Me" Kaito chirps out "What about me?"

"How did you find me? I made sure everything was clean, so how did you and what are you going to do now?"

Kaito hums "Well that is for you to know and me to find out but trust Tanaka-san you are not gonna like what you're going to find out" He smirks at the man, slowly approaching him and beginning the nightmare Tanaka would endure for several hours.

It wasn't until 5 in the morning did the nightmare stop with the condition that Tanaka would turn himself in. Feeling satisfied, Kaito left the house, leaving no evidence of his presence as he made his way back to Shinichi's mansion. He yawns, entering the room and stripping his clothes and putting on something much more appropriate for sleeping before he returns to bed.

Shinichi immediately snuggles closer to him "Where did you go?" He asked burring his face in Kaito's thighs.

Kaito ruffles his hair, laying down and taking his boyfriend in his arms "Nowhere important Shin-chan, let's get some sleep"

Shinichi moans in agreement as the magician closed his eyes and allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of his boyfriend's cute snore. Later that morning as the the detective's alarm clock ringed to live, Kaito groans "It's too early for this" He cuddles closer to his boyfriend, who chuckles at him.

"Morning Kai" Shinichi pressed a kiss on the thief's lips before turning off the alarm clock and inches off the bed.

"Shin-chan, come back to bed" He whines, wrapping his arms around the detective, pulling his closer in attempt to keep him in bed. 

"Kaito, you know I'd love to come back to bed but I need to go to the station, the kidnapper I told you about last night just turned himself in" Hearing Shinichi's statement, Kaito's eyes immediately snapped open "Really?"

The detective nods "Hai, he said something about the devil visiting him last night, so let me up already" He wiggles out of the other's hold before entering the shower.

 _'Devil huh'_ Standing up from the bed, Kaito enters the bathroom and joins Shinichi in his shower, resulting for the shower to last for almost an hour and for Shinichi to come out with a set of hickeys on his neck.

 _'I can get behind that after all every angel needs a devil'_ Kaito thought to himself as he and Shinichi went to the police station, where Tanaka Aki was indeed begging to be arrested while screaming about the devil coming to get him if he wasn't in prison.


End file.
